Deviation
by Akai no Tsubasa
Summary: Just edit ulang Part II... sho-ai, S.N, little suspense, gaje, always DL DR...
1. Chapter 1

O yes, this time, I would try another stuff that doesn't compatible with my field, I think. *smirk.

Saa, please don't kill me if this fic would be very amburadullll…! *kyaaa…jangan timpukin zura.

Ima, hope u enjoy it! xD…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOC maybe, typo(s), sho-ai, bloody scenes ─maybe xp─ dll.

Ah yeah, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kau berkubang sepi.

Terpuruk lekat dalam euphoria kehampaan.

Sanubarimu meronta, menjerit di antara dinding-dinding kebisuan.

Menunggu sebuah substansi berentitas realita merengkuhmu dalam dekapan.

Bak menanti turunnya hujan di padang sahara, menghapus dahagamu akan makna keberadaan.

Namun, tak pernah ada.

Kau tiada daya.

Ragamu tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Kau bahkan tak sempat menyadari ketika ketidakberdayaanmu telah menjelma menjadi satu eksistensi baru nan nyata.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Deviation<strong>

_Part 1 : Another side has been appeared_

* * *

><p><strong>Second PoV<strong>

"Heh, anak haram! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kau menolehkan kepala ketika suara familiar itu menyapa indra pendengaranmu dan mendapati serombongan anak-anak nakal yang sering mengganggum, berdatangan menghampirimu.

Kau tak beranjak dari tempatmu ataupun membalas perkataan yang kerap terlontar dari mulut mereka terhadapmu. Kau hanya memicingkan safir samudramu; hal yang tak pernah absent kau lakukan jika menghadapi kebadungan anak-anak sebayamu itu.

"Heh! Apa kau lihat-lihat? Anak haram sepertimu tidak layak bermain di sini." Seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat jabrik yang menjabat sebagai ketua _genk _mendorong tubuhmu hingga jatuh terjerembab di kubangan berlumpur; membuat kaos orangemu terciprat noda dan sikumu berdarah karena terantuk batu.

Kau meringis dan mengaduh pelan sedangkan mereka mengumandangkan kesenangan.

"Hei, Kib! Ambil bolanya!" Kau merengkuh erat bola sepak yang ada di dekapanmu ketika anak laki-laki berambut hitam ─yang kau ketahui bernama Shino─ menyuruh sang ketua untuk mengambil ─atau lebih tepatnya merebut─ bola kesayanganmu.

Kau kalah tenaga dalam usaha mempertahankan kepemilikanmu. Benda itu telah berpindah tangan kini.

Manik samudramu berkilat nyalang menatap euphoria yang tercipta karena kelemahanmu dan kediamanmu. Sudah cukup batas kesabaranmu. Buku-buku jarimu mengepal. Rahangmu mengencang.

Kau berdiri tegak. Determinasi kuat tersirat di iris safirmu. Tak peduli akan luka yang mengucur di sikumu atau pandangan meremehkan dari berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapmu.

"Apa? Mau melawan?" bentak Kiba.

"Kembalikan!" Akhirnya kau menemukan suaramu; walau terdengar seperti desisan.

"Huh!" cemoohnya; seakan ia tak mendengar apa yang meluncur dari mulutmu.

"Kubilang: KEMBALIKAN!" Kau berteriak sekeras mungkin; memenangkan pertarungan dengan kedua katup bibirmu sendiri yang mulai bergetar.

"Ahh…" Kau benci seringai mengejek itu. "Ambil kalau bisa." Ia memainkan dan melambung-lambungkan sang bola di telapak kanannya sebelum melemparkannya ke belakang.

Kau terhenyak. Kedua matamu mengikuti arah jatuhnya bola. Dan tertangkap oleh anak lainnya.

Kau menyingkirkan sosok Kiba yang berdiri tepat di hadapanmu. Lekas menghampiri sosok lain yang sekarang tengah bermain lincah dengan mainan kesayanganmu. Anak lelaki itu menyadari kedatanganmu dan segera mengoper sang bola ke arah lain sebelum kau sempat merebutnya.

Kau menggeram kesal. Kau ibarat bola dalam _game pinball_. Keringatmu jatuh bercucuran karena usahamu tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Mereka makin membahanakan kesukacitaan mereka karena berhasil memperdayaimu.

Kau menatap tajam sosok-sosok yang tengah menertawaimu. Kau benci tawa itu. Tawa yang selalu menghantam gendang telingamu. Tawa yang terlahir atas penderitaanmu.

Kau punya cara menghentikan permainan ini saat kau lihat bola itu melambung kembali ke arah Kiba. Kau ambil inisiatif itu. Kau dorong tubuhnya ketika ia lengah; hendak menangkap operan. Ia terpeleset dan akhirnya jatuh tercebur ke sungai yang terbentang panjang di belakangnya.

Kau menyeringai puas sementara teman-teman se-genknya mulai berteriak-teriak panik.

Tubuh mungil Kiba timbul tenggelam terseret arus. Tangannya menggapai-gapai hendak meminta pertolongan.

Tanpa kau sadari. Kau sangat menikmati moment ini. Nalurimu terus membisikkan kata berulang-ulang, 'Tenggelam. Mati tenggelam.'

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian teriakan Kiba membuatmu terperangah.

"Bodoh. Aku ini jago berenang tahu." Kiba tergelak. Lekas diseretnya segera tubuhnya ke tepian.

"Kau itu membuat kami cemas saja." Shino menjulurkan tangannya hendak membantu Kiba. Tetapi, belum sampai uluran itu tersambut…

"Eh! Siapa yang menarik kakiku? Lepas! Lepas!" Kiba mengerahkan seluruh anggota geraknya untuk mengenyahkan sesuatu yang menghambat dirinya; membuat suara kecipak di air.

"Kiba! Ada apa? Lekas kemari!" panggil teman-temannya.

"A-ada yang menarik kakiku." Kiba membeliakkan matanya ketika iris hitamnya menerobos lapisan air dan mendapati sepasang tangan yang tengah mencekalnya juga sepasang mata yang bersinar di kepekatan, tak lupa disertai seringai kejam yang tersimpul di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Argghh… Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya ketakutan. Tapi, sosok yang berada dalam air itu tak menggubris teriakkannya, malah semakin erat mencengkeramnya dan sepertinya hendak menarik Kiba jauh ke dalam.

"Toloooongg…! To─glup… glup… glup…" Tubuh kecil itu semakin terperosok masuk lebih dalam sedangkan semua temannya menggemakan riak ketakutan.

"Kiba! Apa yang terjadi? Jangan main-main!"

"Kiba!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV<strong>

Jasad Kiba yang sudah mendingin akhirnya ditemukan dan bisa diangkat keluar. Bibir mungil itu telah membiru. Kulit-kulit coklatnya memucat dan berkeriput karena terlalu lama berada di dalam air.

Sesosok wanita terlihat menerobos kerumunan warga dan segera berlutut menghampiri raga putranya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Isak tangis mulai terdengar berbaur dengan kasak kusuk warga yang tengah memperbincangkan fenomena yang terjadi.

"Siapa? Siapa yang telah melakukan ini? Katakan padaku: siapa orangnya?" Wanita itu berteriak dengan suara parau. Kedua maniknya menatap tajam; mengintimidasi keempat bocah laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya sembari tertunduk.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Namun, kerlingan mata dari salah satu sosok anak lelaki itu cukup memberi penjelasan untuknya. Dialihkan perhatiannya pada siluet bocah berambut pirang yang mendekap erat sebuah bola.

Bocah itu hampir terlonjak ketika manik tersaput bening sang wanita menghunus dirinya. "Ho! Jadi, kau… anak haram yang telah membunuh anakku. Beraninya kau! Kau itu memang pembawa sial."

Sang bocah hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gusar. Lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk mengutarakan pembelaan. Apalagi ketika diingatnya lagi kejadian tadi. Bukankah ini yang diinginkannya; melihat orang yang selalu menghina dan mengganggunya, lenyap.

Tapi, tidak. Itu hanya sebuah pemikiran. Hanya hasrat terdalam semata dan tak mungkin nyata terjadi. Dia tak sungguh-sungguh berniat untuk membunuhnya.

Kecelakaan. Satu hal itu yang pasti dan yang ia yakini.

"Pembunuh!"

'Bukan. Aku bukan pembunuh. Itu tidak disengaja.'

"Kau pembunuh!"

Bola di tangannya terlepas. Kedua lengannya terangkat untuk menutupi bising di telinga seperti kelompok demonstran yang mengelu-elukannya sebagai seorang 'pembunuh'.

"Pergi saja kau ke neraka, Pembunuh!"

"Pembunuh!"

"Pembunuh!"

Kaki-kaki kecil itu bergerak dan melangkah pergi diiringi tatapan-tatapan sinis yang terhujam ke arahnya. Psikisnya yang rapuh tak mampu menerima hujatan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

.

.

.

**Second PoV**

Langkah-langkah kecilmu menerobos pelataran rumah dan membawamu masuk ke kediamanmu. Kau mengusap butir-butir bening yang berlelehan di kedua pipi karamelmu; sengaja menutupi segala kesedihanmu dan kekalutanmu dari satu-satunya orang yang peduli akan dirimu; ibumu, sebelum kemudian bibirmu melantangkan salam.

Sunyi.

Tak ada sahutan "_Okaerinasai_" dan senyum cantik yang biasa kau dapatkan ketika kau pulang.

Perlahan kau jejakkan kakimu. Kedua safir samudramu mengamati keadaan sekitar. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan ibumu.

Satu persatu kau geser pintu ruangan bergaya Jepang itu. Nihil. Tak ada sosok yang kau cari.

Ruang tamu.

Beralih ke ruang dapur.

Semua ruangan telah kau jelajahi.

Tapi, tak ada.

Kau kembali menjejakkan langkah menaiki tangga satu persatu. Bunyi deritnya menambah pekatnya aroma keheningan yang melanda tempat di mana kau dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Lekas menyusuri koridor panjang di lantai dua rumahmu.

Kau menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah kamar.

Kau mulai menggeser pintu kamar yang terpampang di hadapanmu; kamar ibumu ─tepatnya.

Sesuatu mengejutkanmu.

Kedua bola matamu membulat lebar. Jantungmu terasa ditusuk. Aliran darahmu seakan terhenti. Nafasmu tertahan.

Bau anyir darah dan pekatnya hawa kematian menyergap seluruh inderamu.

Satu-satunya orang yang kau miliki dan paling kau sayangi, terbaring kaku dengan latar belakang merah yang bersumber dari pergelangan tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku…**

Haaaaa! *histeris sendiri. Apa ini? Apa itu? *plak.

O yes, maaf jadinya ancur gini. tu kan. tu kan. zura g bakat di bidang ini... *mewek.

.

Hm, mind to review fic ancur nan gaje ni? *kitten eyes no jutsu


	2. Chapter 2

Just edit ulang!

Ima, hope u enjoy it! xD…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

Mature content, OOC maybe, typo(s), sho-ai, bloody scenes ─maybe xp─ dll.

Ah yeah, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kau berkubang sunyi.

.

Terpuruk lekat dalam euphoria kehampaan.

Sanubarimu meronta, menjerit di antara dinding-dinding kebisuan.

Menunggu sebuah substansi berentitas realita merengkuhmu dalam dekapan.

Bak menanti turunnya hujan di padang sahara, menghapus dahagamu akan makna keberadaan.

.

Namun, tak pernah ada.

Kau tiada daya.

Ragamu tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Kau bahkan tak sempat menyadari ketika ketidakberdayaanmu telah menjelma menjadi satu eksistensi baru nan nyata.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deviation<strong>

_Part 2 : Is there a hope for me?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Second PoV**

Kau berjalan melintasi malam. Berdampingan erat dengan sudut-sudut kelam. Tak acuh jika sekelilingmu telah tersaput tirai-tirai hitam. Menyelubungi seluruh entitasmu dengan sinar temaram.

Tak setitikpun ragu mengabuti sanubarimu ketika tapak-tapak kecilmu membawamu pergi dari kota kelahiranmu; menuruti ke mana kakimu memijak. Tak kauhiraukan tatapan-tatapan asing yang menyorot heran ke arahmu saat menatap tubuhmu menerobos guguran salju tanpa mengenakan mantel bulu dan syal hangat di udara yang tak bersahabat. Tak kauacuhkan deru nafasmu yang mulai berembun dan terengah-engah.

Kau _keukeuh_ mempertahankan langkah, meskipun ribuan hingga jutaan substansi berwujud kristal putih bersih nan membekukan bertaburan dari langit yang gelap menjadi penghalang di sepanjang arah. Kau bahkan tak goyah, ketika angin menikammu dengan serbuan jarum-jarum esnya dan bergemuruh di setiap sendi tulangmu, membuat tubuhmu gemetar hebat dan menggigil parah.

Kau tak peduli.

Kau bisa saja mati dengan hanya bermodal kaos orange tipis yang menjadi satu-satunya pertahananmu menghadapi hawa dahsyat yang menusuk-nusukmu kini. Kau bisa saja mati karena tubuhmu yang tak terpasok energi selama tiga hari perjalananmu yang tak tentu arah tujuan ini. Kau bisa saja mati tanpa seorangpun yang akan mengenali. Kau bisa saja mati…

Tapi…

Kau memang tak ingin peduli. Kau tak ada empati untuk dirimu sendiri.

Untuk apa raga ini bertahan kalau tak pernah diharapkan? Untuk apa jiwa ini masih tersimpan kalau hanya untuk diabaikan? Untuk apa jantung ini berdenyutan kalau hanya untuk menampung cacian? Untuk apa napas ini terhembuskan jika hanya untuk menerima hinaan?

Kedua kakimu menunjukkan gerak-gerak lelah. Sepasang giokmu mulai mengabur dan mengatup-ngatup lemah. Badan mungilmu terhuyung-huyung ke depan saat kau memporsir otot-otot gerakmu untuk tetap menjelajah. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, kau putuskan untuk merebah.

Kau menjatuhkan tubuhmu di bawah pohon plum yang terselimuti lapisan putih dingin di pinggir jalan itu.

Tetap bergeming; menikmati setiap deraian pasir waktu yang bergulir di sampingmu. Safir samudramu yang kontradiktif menangkap refleksi hamparan kelam berhujan _confetti_ putih yang terbentang luas di hadapanmu; seakan tengah bersorak sorai menyuarakan kepedihanmu.

Dengan gerak pelan, kau tengadahkan telapak tanganmu saat kau lihat butir putih itu mengalun syahdu dan menari-nari gemulai sebelum jatuh ke pangkuanmu. Kedua irismu mengamati secara perlahan butir itu meluruh dan menyusup ke pori-pori kulitmu. Kau kepalkan jari-jarimu dan tirai matamupun tak luput menurun sendu; menghayati sensasi dingin yang mulai menjalari setiap sel di tubuhmu.

Dingin yang merasuk ini tak sepadan dengan dingin yang membelenggu rohanimu. Dingin yang tengah mengisi dan menginvansi kehampaan di setiap lekuk dan sendi nalarmu. Dingin yang mencapai titik suhu terendah yang sanggup membalok-eskan jiwamu. Dingin yang terlahir karena satu-satunya sumber _thermal_-mu telah terenggut dari dirimu.

Kau tampilkan kembali iris biru cemerlangmu yang kian meredup; mendapati sebentuk tangan pucat senada butiran putih itu terjulur ke arahmu. Dengan gerakan lamban, matamu menelusuri setiap senti lengan kokoh itu. Terus merambat naik hingga kau temukan sang pemilik tangan itu.

Kau tak memberi respon apapun. Kau terlalu hanyut dalam dimensi keterkejutanmu. Belati skeptic terasa mengiris-ngiris relung kalbu. Manik safirmu yang hampir kehilangan kilaunya terpaku dalam jeda lama memandangi sosok yang berdiri di hadapanmu; sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang dan beriris kuning nyalang.

"Ikutlah denganku."

Satu bait frasa itu yang berdengung di telingamu sebelum kegelapan tak berdasar secara perlahan mengikis sedikit demi sedikit alam sadarmu.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki yang bergesekkan dengan lantai memaksamu untuk membuka matamu; mengenyahkanmu dari rasa nyaman yang menyelimuti seluruh raga. Kau kerjapkan matamu beberapa kali; menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang merangsek masuk ke dalam retinamu, sebelum menajam sepenuhnya.

Kau henyakkan tubuhmu. Kau edarkan pandanganmu ke sekeliling. Panorama kamar sederhana menyapamu. Kau tolehkan kepalamu ketika pintu ruangan itu berderit membuka, menampilkan sesosok pria dalam balutan kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan kaki berlapis celana hitam panjang dengan kedua tangan membawa nampan.

"Kau sudah sadar?" ujar pria yang terakhir kali kau lihat sebelum jiwamu terikat dan terbelenggu dalam lekatnya dimensi tak berujung.

Kau menggangguk kaku sebagai balasan, sementara kedua manikmu yang sewarna permata safir tak pernah kau hindarkan dari sosok yang telah mengambil tempat di sebelahmu setelah meletakkan apa yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja yang terletak tepat di samping ranjang king size yang kau tempati.

Tersenyum menatapmu, pria itu terlihat memisahkan kedua belah bibirnya dan lekas menuai kata, "Siapa namamu? Dan orangtuamu? Kenapa di hari bersalju lebat seperti ini kau malah berjalan-jalan di luar?"

Entah kenapa secercah asa hangat mengalir dan membasuh setiap relung hati dan nalarmu ketika membrane timpanimu menyerap untaian kidung lembut yang berasal dari bibir pucat pria asing yang bahkan tak kau kenali identitasnya ini. Mungkin karena hatimu yang jarang─atau mungkin tak pernah lagi─menyesapi bagaimana seseorang─selain ibumu, tentunya─menorehkan gurat empati dan simpati terhadapmu.

Namun, karena hal itu juga yang telah memporak-porandakan logikamu hingga lidahmu tak sanggup mengukir satu patahpun, dan angin keheningan berjaya; menegakkan keangkuhannya, memamerkan kekuasaannya pada sang masa.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum mahfum, melihat tak adanya gubahan kata dari bibirmu yang mulai mengalunkan bahasa kalbu dan pandanganmu yang terlontar ke arah lain; menafikkan iris matanya yang seakan siap menelaah kabut yang menyelimuti permata indahmu. "Ya sudah, kau makan saja dahulu. Setelah itu kau istirahatlah lagi. Hari sudah larut."

Tangan senada porselen itu terangkat, dan kau kembali merasakan empati yang begitu kental teralir dari sana ketika jari-jari panjang itu terselip di antara helai pirangmu dan mengusapnya perlahan, sebelum kemudian sang pemilik menegakkan tubuhnya; meninggalkanmu terjerat dalam labirin hati yang membingungkan.

Pria itu berbalik ketika setengah tubuhnya berada di luar. "Ah ya, kau boleh tinggal di sini semaumu. Aku hidup sendirian. Namaku Orochimaru. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, aku ada di bawah. Fuh, aku harus begadang lagi malam ini karena kerjaanku menumpuk," ucapnya mencoba jenaka. "Nah, oyasumi."

Kau cairkan sedikit suasana canggung yang kau ciptakan itu dengan menarik kedua sudut bibirmu; memaksamu mengembangkan seutas senyum walaupun─mungkin─terlihat ganjil di paras sendumu. Dan pintu itupun menutup; menghilangkan sosok pria yang beberapa saat lalu berdiri di sana. Sosok pria yang mulai detik ini juga telah kau anggap sebagai dewa. Sosok pria yang akan menjadi tempatmu bernaung dan bergantung. Sosok pria yang tanpa kauketahui akan mengubah dan menentukan hidupmu sekaligus masa depanmu selanjutnya. Sosok pria yang tak kan pernah bisa kautepiskan dari memorimu selamanya.

.

.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu lebih kau hidup bersama dengan manusia yang telah mengentaskanmu dari dinding kegelapan dan kehampaan. Dua minggu pula kau sudah mampu beradaptasi dengan sosoknya; bagaimana sifatnya, kesehariannya, apa yang disuka dan tak disuka juga segala hal tentang dirinya. Hanya dengan dua minggu, kau bisa mengambil konklusi dari rutinitasmu sehari-hari yang kau jalankan bersamanya; pria itulah yang dikirimkan Kami-sama untuk menjadi penopang hidupmu, penyelamat jiwamu.

Namun, ternyata konklusi yang kau gubah tak mampu bertahan lama. Cukup hanya dalam rentang satu bulan setelah pengadopsianmu sebagai anak angkatnya, kau membalik seratus delapan puluh derajat persepsimu pada sosok insan bertangan dewa itu. Pria itu tak pernah absen pulang malam dan selalu dalam keadaan mabuk ketika tangan mungilmu secara rutin membukakan pintu untuknya. Ironisnya, lengan lembut yang pernah bertengger di surai pirangmu itu telah bertransisi menjadi sentuhan terkasar di wajahmu karena keterlambatanmu membuka pintu.

"Heh! Anak tidak tahu diri, ke mana saja kau?" Dengan bau alcohol dan aroma parfum wanita yang begitu menyengat, pria itu menggelegarkan makiannya padamu tepat di waktu semua orang tengah terlelap dan mengais buaian sang mimpi. "Aku kerja keras sedangkan kau… Apa kerjamu, hah? Bukain pintu aja lama."

Kau bergeming dan memasung ekspresi ketakutan yang tak mampu kau samarkan dari paras karamelmu. Menahan butiran-butiran kristal bening yang mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matamu.

Alih alih iba, pria itu semakin merajalela dengan kuar amarahnya, "Apa! Mau nangis? Enyah saja kau, anak tidak berguna!"

Dan lengan kokoh itupun telak dengan kasar dan tenaga besar menggiringmu menyingkir dari hadapannya. Tak ayal jika tubuh mungilmu yang mendapatkan gaya dorong sebesar itu limbung dan tak luput dahimupun bertumbukkan dengan dinding putih di sampingmu.

Bibirmu melirihkan nada pilu dan secara refleks melabuhkan tanganmu pada rasa nyeri yang mulai berdenyutan menjalari dan menghantam tempat di mana tubuhmu menghasilkan luka dan berlapiskan liquid merah.

Itu hanya secuil kisah yang bisa kau torehkan pada biografi hidupmu. Dan hari naasmu tak kan berhenti sampai di sini. Kau mencoba terus melapangkan dada melihat sikapnya yang kontras dengan beberapa minggu yang lalu; hari di mana ia memungutmu. Namun, asa tinggalah asa. Harapan-harapan yang kau panjatkan hanyalah fatamorgana semata.

Semakin hari, ia semakin menyiksamu; mengguratkan berbagai luka di badan serta nuranimu. Menjadikanmu sebagai sasak pelampiasan ketika ia kalah dalam perjudian; perihal yang kau ketahui sebab musabab ia selalu pulang larut dan selalu mabuk.

Dan hari itu puncak dari segala puncak penderitaanmu. Hari yang akan kau kenang sebagai sejarah terkelam sepanjang hidupmu. Hari yang akan menjadi penghias mimpi buruk alam sadarmu.

Kau tak kan pernah lupakan hari itu.

Suara debam pintu mengejutkanmu yang akan melepas penat dari rutinitas yang kau kerjakan seharian ini. Tetapi terhalang, saat iris safirmu mendapati pria yang tinggal bersamamu itu tengah menyorot nyalang ke arahmu. Kedua manikmu makin membelalak lebar saat kau dapati tubuh pria itu langsung menghambur dan menindih tubuh berusia 7 tahunmu. Gurat keterkejutan masih menguasaimu hingga kau tak sadar ketika lengan-lengan kokoh itu dengan kasar merobek bagian depan kaos yang tengah kau kenakan.

Otakmu yang memproses peristiwa yang terjadi segera memerintahkan semua anggota gerakmu untuk memberontak atas perlakuan sang pria yang tengah menginvasi bagian-bagian tersensitif di tubuhmu. Tubuh kecilmu hanya bisa bergerak-gerak liar dan tak mampu melawan kuasa sang tuan yang tengah dijajah nafsu birahi. Dinding resistensi yang kau rakit dengan sekuat tenaga terjebol dengan mudah oleh kuasa sang iblis.

Kau benci alunan merdu yang mengiring langkah keji yang tercipta kini.

Kau benci seringai yang selalu tersungging karena kesakitanmu.

Kau benci mata nyalang yang tengah menyalak senang.

Kau benci…

Kau bahkan benci dirimu sendiri.

Kau benci ketidakberdayaan ini.

Kau benci.

Semua yang berpusar dalam dirimu juga hidupmu…

Kau membencinya.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah timpang kau jejakkan kakimu keluar dari tempat yang pernah memberi pengayoman padamu. Tempat laksana surga bagimu. Tapi, itu hanya dunia maya yang seakan-akan seperti _oase_ di padang sahara; menjebakmu dengan panorama cantiknya, namun di balik itu menjerumuskanmu dalam ilusi yang tak terpeta.

Kau terus berlari dan berlari, tanpa peduli pada sekujur tubuhmu yang memprotes tindakanmu. Tanpa peduli pada darah yang menganak sungai dari bawah tubuhmu. Yang kau pikirkan hanya lari dan lari sejauh mungkin. Dan dua sorot cahaya yang menyorot tajam dalam kegelapan nan menikam dan tertuju ke arahmu, membuatmu terpaku. Kau pejamkan matamu; seakan pasrah jika sorot itu akan menghantam tubuhmu dan melayangkan jiwamu.

Pasrah.

Tubuhmu sudah lelah.

.

**Normal PoV**

.

Seorang pria tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya; mengadaptasikan sinar mentari yang menelusup masuk ke celah-celah jendela. Pandangan semula yang mengabur dan berbayang itu akhirnya terfokus.

Dihenyakkan tubuhnya dan ia pandangi sekelilingnya.

Ia tengah berada di kamar anak angkatnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Namun, kekacauan yang terjadi di sekitarnya membuat alisnya berkerut bingung; bajunya berserakan di lantai, bantal guling tak beraturan, terlebih dirinya yang tanpa sehelai busana. Bukan hal yang aneh jika ia terbangun dalam keadaan seperti ini di _club_ yang selalu dikunjunginya. Tapi, lain persoalan jika ini di kamar anak angkatnya sendiri dan ia tak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi semalam.

Tangannya terangkat untuk memegangi kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah akibat berbotol-botol alcohol yang direguknya semalam.

"Naruto…" panggilnya; ia berasumsi jika sang anak sedang berada di kamar mandi. Hening selama beberapa detik; tak ada sahutan.

"Naruto!" panggilnya dengan menambah intonasi. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada jawaban.

Lekas ditegakkannya tubuhnya dan menyingkap selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Bercak-bercak merah yang berada di atas ranjang memaku perhatiannya.

"Ini… apa?" ujarnya bingung. "Terlihat seperti… darah."

"Selamat pagi, Orochimaru-sama," sapa seseorang dengan nada membekukan; mengalihkan atensi si pria dari gurat kebingungannya. "Bagaimana? Nyenyak tidurnya?"

Sekejap, entah apa sebabnya bulu kuduk Orochimaru meremang. Suara familiar yang beralun dingin atau angin musim dingin yang tengah melabuhkan kehadirannya. Ah, hanya akan menambah daftar probabilitas…

Dengan segera, Orochimaru mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat si penyapa. "Ah, kau. Darimana saja? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi." Terselip nada kesal di tutur kata itu.

Orochimaru mulai memandang aneh pada sosok yang tengah menempatkan sebelah tangannya di belakang; seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku berada di dapur. Aku kan harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk tuan." Siluet itu mendekat perlahan seraya menampilkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya dan menggerak-gerakkannya layaknya diasah. "Anda ingin dibuatkan apa, Orochimaru-sama?" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari sang obyek yang dimainkannya.

"Ter-terserah kau saja," gurat keterkejutan terlihat kian jelas di paras pucat Orochimaru melihat sang sosok mengayun-ayunkan sesuatu yang berkilat di tangannya ke udara. "Tapi… hei, hentikan bermain-main dengan benda itu!" teriaknya gusar. Pupil ularnya tak sedikitpun lengah dari sosok yang tengah berjalan santai ke arahnya; seakan menikmati derai waktu yang terus berdenting tiada henti, dan terlebih pada sesuatu yang semenjak kemunculannya membuat riak ketakutan di dada. Tak ayal jika tubuhnya terus mengalirkan keringat dingin tanpa menggerakkan anggota badannya secara signifikan.

Namun, sang sosok tetap tak bergeming menanggapi nada ketakutan itu; seakan menganggapnya angin lalu. Bahkan, iapun merajut frasa baru. "Hm, bagaimana kalau menu pagi ini berbeda…" Sosok itu berhenti tepat setengah meter dari posisi Orochimaru yang tengah duduk gemetaran di ranjang. Menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu dan memejamkan mata; memasang pose berpikir. Seringai mulai terbentuk di kedua sudut bibirnya. "Sup jantung campur otak merah Pedophil. Pasti enak."

Sosok itu melayangkan iris kejamnya dan seringai yang tak ketinggalan terpasung di paras karamelnya pada pria yang mengggigil di hadapannya karena ucapannya barusan. "Iya kan, Orochimaru-sama?" Secepat kilat ia menghunuskan sang pisau dan setelahnya jerit-jerit memilukan terdengar menggema di udara.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Bales ripiwx di bawah az yah!

**RYKATN:**

Eh? Jdi, feelx baru dpet klo pairx S.N yah? Bukan karena diskrip n latar suasanax gtu?

.

**Aikotoboko is otaku:**

Lnjutkan! *SBY mode

.

**Sasunaru4ever:**

Yosh! Ni lanjutanx. Mg g ngecewain.

.

**Intan eva:**

I like your rev too.. *cup cup muach. Someone: hoekkszz!

.

**Kyuu chan:**

Kushina bunuh diri cz dy dah g tahan ma khidupanx dy n Naruto. *org sensi n apatis. Pdahl aslix g mungkin dy keak gini kan. Gini nih klo d tngan author abal sprti saia, smw jd ancur mancur…wkwkwk *ketwa nista.

Um, soal minato, nti bakal zura tampilin ko. tenang az… arigatou..^^

.

.

Oke. Maaf klo g serem. Maaf klo g tegang. Maaf klo g bkin jejeritan. Maaf klo pendek. Maaf klo…hhhmph.

Ini bukn bidang zura. Maaf jadix ancur n berantakan gini.

Yosh! Silakan tinggalkan rev n cacian atas fic abal ini.


End file.
